


Bunny Fun

by plisetskytrash



Series: Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash
Summary: When Viktor had said he wanted a quiet night in for Halloween, clearly him and Yuuri had completely different ideas because there he was, handcuffed to their bed wearing nothing but a white pair of bunny ears on his head and some leather booty shorts.





	Bunny Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/) and [victurius](http://victurius.tumblr.com/)! Follow us on Tumblr.
> 
> We are excited to announce that on November 1st we will be releasing our exciting new project - A multi-chaptered Mafia/Stripper AU - ‘Glitter and Gold’! It has taken a lot of work and many, many sleepless nights, but we are finally at a position to publish and set scheduled updates. In anticipation for the release, we have decided to team up again for Halloween 2018!
> 
> Day Four: This is number four in the series of this weeks [Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_LoveatFirstBite_Halloween2018). Stay tuned for more fun themed fics this week!

Yuuri had just gotten home from a brutal practise with Yuri Plisetsky. The younger man had been even more competitive with Yuuri since he won silver last season, leaving Yuri with bronze for three years running, while, of course, Viktor got the gold again. Because of this, the feisty blonde demon had mocked him ruthlessly, causing Yuuri to eat ice more than once today. He was glad to be home so he could spend some time with his husband; he didn’t feel up to going out drinking with the rest of the Russian team. It was Halloween night, so Saint Petersburg was going to be packed and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to just stay indoors, snuggle up with Viktor, eat dinner, and watch bad movies.

“I’m home!” he yelled, dropping his skate bag to the floor as soon as he was in the door. He shrugged his coat off, hung it up, and then kicked his shoes off.

Only silence greeted him. Curious, Yuuri looked around the open plan kitchen for the other man, and then over to the sofa, but there was no sign of Viktor. Makkachin was snoozing in her bed in the corner and the apartment was empty.

“Viktor?”

He walked over towards their bedroom. It was Viktor’s day off from practise today, so maybe he had been relaxing in bed as he sometimes did, catching up on sleep. It was then that Yuuri noticed the trail of petals on the corridor carpet, slowly leading to the closed bedroom door. Yuuri smiled, affection for his husband flooding him.

He opened the door and froze in place, his heart bursting in his chest and surprise blooming within him. Their bedroom was dimly lit, candles surrounding the room, and the trail of petals leading to their bed. Every part of the display was deliberate and well thought out to seduce Yuuri, from the softly playing music, to the burning incense.

And there was Viktor, looking like a model as he stared at Yuuri from where he was relaxed back into their plump, plush pillows. A knowing smirk graced his perfect face as he sat there in nothing but a pair of leather booty shorts with a black tie around his neck and a white pair of bunny ears on his head. But what surprised Yuuri most of all was the silver handcuffs linked around both of his wrists and fixed securely to opposite ends of their headboard.

“Good evening, sweetheart,” Viktor greeted, licking his lips and staring at Yuuri like he wanted him to eat him up. “I missed you so much today and I’m so hungry, Yuuri, won’t you come and fill me up?”

Yuuri gulped thickly. Viktor was going to be the death of him.

“What’s happening here, hmm?” Yuuri asked, playing along.

He pulled his shirt off and his leggings, sitting on the bottom of the bed. He gently guided Viktor’s legs open and crawled between them. Viktor’s cock was hard and peeking out of his shorts, leaking sticky against his stomach. Yuuri traced it with his fingers, rubbing up and down the hard length, hypnotised for a few seconds as it twitched against the touch and leaked a flat blob of pre-come from the swollen pink head.

“Have you been a good little bunny rabbit or do I have to punish you?” he asked, unable to look away. Viktor’s chest was flushed and he was panting slightly. After so many years of being intimate with Viktor, Yuuri could tell he was pretty wound up, he must have been playing like this for a while before Yuuri got home.

“I’ve been a good boy,” Viktor answered. “I’ve waited so patiently for you.”

“It looks like you’ve started all the fun without me, Viktor,” Yuuri teased.

He leant forward slowly, locking eyes with Viktor as he licked a thick stripe up his abs, collecting the sticky mess painting his six-pack and deliberately bypassing Viktor’s straining erection. The older man whimpered, his hips thrusting forwards and trying to chase Yuuri’s tongue, but the other man pulled away.

“Please, Yuuri,” he begged.

Yuuri gave in to his plea, unable to deny his love what he so desperately wanted. He sat up and yanked him forwards by his tie before cupping his husband’s face, leaning in, and kissing him deeply. Viktor melted into him and Yuuri felt him strain against the handcuffs.

When they separated, Viktor shared a heated look with him. “Fuck my mouth,” he said, staring at Yuuri’s lips, captivated from their kiss. Yuuri grinned, his own dick already hard from the wonderful sight that had greeted him.

He answered by rising to his knees and pulling his boxers down, his cock bounced from its confines and Yuuri gripped it firmly. Viktor opened his mouth and stared up at Yuuri desperately, his mouth already flooded wet with his desire to have Yuuri in his mouth. Yuuri rubbed the swollen head against Viktor’s tongue, leaning back slightly so he was just out of reach from the older man.

Viktor pulled against the cuffs, trying to stretch towards Yuuri. His hair fell in front of his eyes and the bunny headband on his head slipped slightly. Yuuri affectionately brushed the locks from his face and straightened the ears.

Instead of teasing him further, Yuuri stroked his hand lovingly down Viktor’s cheek and curled it around the back of his neck. He held him in place as he fed his swollen cock into Viktor’s willing mouth. He was hot and so wet, and Viktor’s tongue swirled against the underside of his cock, his lips sealing around him as he sucked him in hard. Yuuri slowly thrust, burying himself deeper down Viktor’s throat and pushing against the small resistance he felt. Viktor moaned but Yuuri felt him panic for a second, his eyes wide as he looked up in alarm at Yuuri. But Viktor couldn’t move, Yuuri held him firmly in place, he was trapped between Yuuri and the headboard, and his hands imprisoned.

“Shush,” Yuuri reassured him as his thumb rubbed at the back of Viktor’s neck in a comforting manner. “It’s okay, relax.” He pulled his cock out slightly, letting Viktor take a large lungful of air before he thrust back in and started a steady pace.

Viktor met him enthusiastically, matching Yuuri’s rhythm and allowing his husband to fuck into his open mouth. It was messy, spit drooling from his mouth and dripping down his chin, the wet squelch sounding obscene and encouraging Yuuri on more. He looked a mess, his face relaxed with pleasure and flushed a deep pink. He moaned around his mouthful, pushing forward and trying to get more. Yuuri let him, gripping his neck tighter as he thrust deep into his throat and Viktor moaned deeply, the vibration making Yuuri’s thighs tremble. Yuuri pulled out, a string of spit and precome followed Yuuri’s cock and then snapped as they separated.

Viktor’s chest heaved, he gasped for breath for a few minutes and then whined, hungry for more.

“Still hungry, Vitya?” 

Viktor nodded eagerly, past the point of being able to use words.

Yuuri teased him, rubbing the head of his dick against the red, swollen lips and wanking his sloppy wet cock with eager, long strokes, hovering above Viktor.

“You want more?” he asked.

In response, Viktor whined and nodded again. He opened his mouth wide again, his lips were red and swollen from Yuuri’s abuse and saliva drooled from his willing mouth, dripping messily down his chin. Yuuri gripped him forcefully again and guided him towards his cock.

This time, his cupped Viktor under his chin as well as behind his neck and he started his fuck into his hot, sloppy mess of a mouth.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ Vitya _ ,” Yuuri moaned. His hands moved, lovingly stroking his hair out of his face. He looked down at him, desperately in love with him. Unable to stop himself, Yuuri thrust into him forcefully, a little overwhelmed and crying out as he came down his throat. He held Viktor in place. “Swallow it,” he moaned, and Viktor keened, his eyes wide as he did as he was told and spluttered as Yuuri pulled out. Come leaked from his mouth, dripping down his chin as he struggled to swallow it all.

Yuuri bit his lip, groaning at the mess that he’d made of his husband, bunny ears hanging loosely on his head again. He searched around and spied the key to the handcuffs - vaguely wondering how he had managed to tie himself to the headboard – and then grabbed it, unlocking one of his hands. He threw the key away and man-handled Viktor around. Yuuri arranged Viktor how he wanted him so that Viktor was holding the headboard with both hands to brace himself with his ass in the air and his legs spread beautifully.

“Just like this, perfect, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured. Then, he settled behind him, slowly slipping the leather shorts down his ass and almost dying when he was greeted with a pretty white bunny tail plug.

“ _ Viktor _ .” Yuuri gulped thickly.

Viktor responded by arching his back and thrusting back, desperate to be touched and moaning loudly. “Fuck me, please fill me up, Yuuri,” Viktor begged, sounding wrecked as he found his voice.

Yuuri’s cock was still hard despite his orgasm and was very interested in fucking Viktor into the headboard, but he hadn’t expected to find a plug. He must have brought it specially. Yuuri slowed down his actions, wanting to enjoy the moment just a little longer. Viktor looked breath-taking and even after 3 years of marriage he could still hardly believe that he got to look at Viktor his way.

He hesitated for a second before grabbing Viktor’s phone from the bedside cabinet. He opened the camera and took a snap of the view, moaning slightly.

“Smile, Viktor,” he said and Viktor turned and smiled over his shoulder. The bunny ears were more visible in this shot, making it clearer he was dressed up. His creamy thighs were open and his cock hanging hard and heavy between his thighs. He was beautiful.

He threw the phone back on the side and then very slowly, scratched his nails up the back of Viktor’s thighs. The man gasped loudly and moaned, wiggling his ass at Yuuri.

“Please,” he begged.

Yuuri decided to give into him again. Viktor had been patient enough. He grabbed the fluffy tail between his cheeks, slowly rubbing the palm of his hand against the soft faux fur, circling the plug inside him. Viktor pushed back against it enthusiastically and moaned like he was dying.

“Yuuri,” he said breathlessly.

Slowly, Yuuri twisted the plug as he pulled it out. He dropped it over the edge of the bed and it was quickly forgotten as Yuuri watched Viktor tremble. His hole was twitching and wet and very obviously well prepared. But just to test, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s cock with one hand, massaging the sensitive length in a way he knew the other man loved and then slowly sunk two fingers inside of him. His ass was burning hot against Yuuri’s digits and more than loose enough for him to push his cock straight inside. Instead, he angled his fingers downwards and fucked Viktor deep and fast with his fingers, hammering his sweet spot and making the older man writhe and moan and beg.

“Please, please, make me come.”

Viktor shoved back against Yuuri’s fingers desperately, crying out in Russian and completely lost. Yuuri laughed fondly and leant down, softly biting one of his ass cheeks hard enough to make the other man squirm and his hips falter as he attempted to fuck himself against Yuuri’s fingers.

“Do you want my dick?” Yuuri asked, still playing with Viktor’s painfully hard cock as he pulled his fingers out.

He watched as Viktor nodded, shoving his ass back as he started to sob. Yuuri grabbed the lube out of their bedside cabinet and coated himself in generously. Without warning, he pushed inside Viktor, having to breathe deeply as he started a rough, fast pace, his fingertips bruising Viktor’s hips as he pulled the man backwards to meet him halfway.

Viktor was instantly loud and had lost all of his control. He cried and begged and moaned and let Yuuri use him however he liked. His dick dripping wet as he stayed on the edge of coming, his cock untouched as it slapped against his stomach harshly from the force of Yuuri fucking him. Yuuri’s hips snapped loudly against Viktor’s ass and the headboard slammed against the wall.

Viktor struggled against the remaining handcuff, trying to pull his hands loose in an attempt to touch Yuuri. Yuuri quickly noticed his struggle and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered, leaning forward and spreading kisses over the back of Viktor’s shoulders. He carefully rearranged them, pulling Viktor into his lap and then wrapping both his arms around him, hugging him close as he ground up into him.

Viktor leant back into him, pliant and relaxed, resting his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. He muttered to him in Russian, begging to come, the foreign words familiar from the rare time Viktor lost control and turned needy, wanting to bottom and be taken care of like today.

“I love you,” he said again, louder and kissing the side of Viktor’s face then down his neck.

Yuuri knew Viktor was close, he could tell by the way he shook, by the way he grabbed at Yuuri with his free hand and started to moan louder, rolling his hips and riding him fiercely.

Finally, as Yuuri knew he couldn’t take anymore, Yuuri reached for Viktor’s cock, jerking the length as he held him in place, forcing him to grind on Yuuri’s lap with his cock buried deep inside him. Viktor came instantly, spilling over Yuuri’s fist. Yuuri could feel him throb with his orgasm and it pushed him over the edge. He came deep inside Viktor, his teeth sank into his shoulder and the other man started gasping and moaning from the harsh bite.

Yuuri leant back over and grabbed the cuffs, finally letting his husband  free. Viktor turned and smiled at him, sated and happy. “Thank you, my darling, Happy Halloween.”

Yuuri reached for his arms, kissing his wrists tenderly. “Happy Halloween, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Beta read and edited by [victurius](http://victurius.tumblr.com/). All comments and Kudos will be fed to greedy authors for sustenance for writing more smutty one shots. Tumblr inboxes are OPEN for prompts.


End file.
